


Nanashi wonders about Toki

by Rago_Dragovian



Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: A piece in which Toki's attempts to acquire Nanashi's affections by proving how useful she is to his cause continue to backfire on her.
Relationships: Nanashi/Toki (Shin Megami Tensei), One-sided Nanashi/Toki
Series: Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156919
Kudos: 2





	Nanashi wonders about Toki

_Death Lust_

Toki savagely drove her machetes into the cervix and then moved upward to the larynx of the demon Lilim. The sexy demon choked as it's cries were stifled and blood gushed from its privates and out of its open neck. Toki smiled as the demon's eyes bugged out before it fell over dead and vanished into the aether.

"Objective complete," intoned Toki in a neutral and professional tone. She grinned and turned to Nanashi. Her blood-red eyes alight. She frowned as she noticed him suppressing a scowl at her.

Her heart sank and she forced her visage to remain neutral so that she didn't frown. _Why doesn't he approve?! I bested an entire horde!_

Nanashi sighed. Asahi walked over him and took his wrist in one of her hands. His head shot up and Asahi smiled at him. "Let's go, Nanashi!"

Toki scowled at her and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Asahi glanced her way with a smirk before leading Nanashi back to their home station. _Why does he only stay by her side?! Why doesn't he pay more attention to me?! I provide more effort than that deadweight but he only focuses on the deadweight of the team! I'm stronger, I'm smarter, I saved his life many times, we work better together than that idiot sending off demons that don't do what she wants them to do! So what does she have that I do not?!_

She shadowed them. Keeping close to be at the ready and far enough to spot any enemy forces or demons out to attack them. _I'll just have to continue improving myself and try harder. Surely, he'll recognize me then._

* * *

Nanashi fiddled with his cellphone. He sighed as Toki had destroyed yet another group of demons that he had hoped to chat up so that he wouldn't have to take time collecting more relics and accumulate more macca to effectively fuse stronger demons.

 _Well, on the plus side, I have a larger and stronger skill variety to choose from,_ thought Nanashi frowning as he browsed through his phone, _but this is so unnecessary! Why does Toki hate those demons so much? If she's pissed off that I just talk to female demons, then I'm going to have to deal with those yandere tendencies of hers sooner than later. She always gives Asahi and I the creepiest stares when she thinks I'm not looking._


End file.
